


Southern Hospitality

by MaleThirst



Category: Lost
Genre: Daddy Kink, M/M, sweat kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2020-07-26
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:28:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,205
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25518820
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaleThirst/pseuds/MaleThirst
Summary: A devastating crash on an Island would usually send your panic into overdrive, but a saviour would come in the form of a Sothern Badass.
Relationships: James "Sawyer" Ford/Male Reader
Kudos: 13





	Southern Hospitality

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by: https://twitter.com/MaleThirst/status/1213076961968283648

Despite what they made it look like on the TV, being a Survivor was not fun, or rather, surviving a plane crash was not fun. The Island looked nice and seemingly would be a good place to take a holiday on, however after several days, the place was unnerving you, as you and the rest of Oceanic 815 had rather nasty encounters with a Polar Bear & what seemed to be a vindictive cloud of black smoke. Your nerves were shot, lord knows how everyone else was coping but you were going to implode if you didn’t relax soon You decided the best way to cope would be to take your thoughts away from thinking of how scared you were and instead focus on someone else, so one night you glanced around for someone who had that right essence, that you could look towards, and your stress would calm enough for you to steady yourself, eventually settling on the blonde long haired man named Sawyer. Whilst sharing the last name of the famous author Tom Sawyer, this Sawyer was not as conservative as his namesake, he was a rough cut Southern man, determined to stir up trouble and radiated a high voltage energy that would shock anyone if they got too close. However you wanted to get yourself shocked, as you discovered one day as you saw him gathering supplies for a shelter shirtless, your mouth dried as you looked at the man in all his shirtless glory, oh how you wanted him to sweep you up in a kiss, then take you into his shelter and make love to you all night, but knowing he was probably interested in pussy, you had to find another way to get to know him. However you didn’t have to go far looking for a reason, as given his tendency to get into trouble with others, you were able to step into arguments with him and the other survivors and deflect any potential fights or bubbling tension, though he was initially resistant to your protection of course, “Look Pretty Boy, I know you want to sit around the fire and sing Kum ba Ya with us, but I don’t work like that, I’m my own man Y/N, be your own and stay away.” His rough arguing point was, after you had broken up an argument between him and Hurley, but you knew had to persist, you couldn’t go back to the dreary life you had lived before him, so you stood your ground “I know that you are your own man, you’re not weak at all Sawyer, but if you don’t try and connect with anyone, you’ll probably end up getting yourself killed by a stray knife that finds it’s way into your back or front cause you can’t watch it all the time. I can substitute Kum ba Ya for protecting you, it gives me something good to do so I don’t get stuck in my head.” Impressed he bowed to your involvement, and overtime you struck a respect for each other, even though it wasn’t a clear cut friendship cause lord he could be scathing at times, but thanks to accepting your offer of help, his previous obnoxious ways calming down massively compared to where they were when Oceanic 815 crashed. Given you were the only one who could calm Sawyer down, the rest of the crash survivors would often pair you up with him on regular tasks, you figured mainly so they wouldn’t have to deal with Sawyer’s snarky ways. Today for example, the two of you were tasked with collecting water for the group, with Sawyer rolling the big tanker out in front of him, you keeping watch on his back and sides with a gun in one pocket and a knife in the other, so if anything rushed to attack Sawyer, you’d take them down. “Not that I don’t like having you round Pretty Boy, but why aren’t I able to do this on my own?” Sawyer asked halfway through the trip to the river, you smirking at his chosen nickname for you “Cause you’re trigger happy Sawyer, and the group isn’t trusting you with weapons yet.” “What if I used one of your weapons to save you? Would they change their tune?” He asked, shooting a grin and a wink at you, his eyes alight with energy. You smiled back at him, as this was another thing you & Sawyer did, flirt with each other sarcastically, many of the other survivors had gotten to thinking that you two genuinely had the hots for each other, and whilst you did, it at least kept your building lust at bay, besides fucking around with Sawyer was fun to do “Well that would be admirable to do, but this damsel” you gestured to yourself “is not in distress yet, but I’ll be sure to give Prince Charming a call if I need a gun slinging Southern bad boy to save me”, you patted him on the head as you moved in front of him, hinting you should continue the way to the stream “Sir Yes Sir!” he drawled back in that pretty Southern accent, rushing to overtake you so you could continue watching his back and sides for any attackers. Eventually you successfully made it the rest of the way to the stream, which thankfully was devoid of creatures primed to attack. Sawyer moved upstream to dip the bucket in, so you set up position further away in case he dropped it into the current for whatever reason and you had to collect it downstream, which of course meant you could eye him for a while without anyone wondering why you were fixated on him. This however was not going to be the case as midway through filling up, Sawyer shot a look at you, locking his eyes with yours “Why are you so damn silent, but your eyes say so much?”

His question shook you a little as you tried to wrap your head around what he meant. Upon seeing your confused face, Sawyer chuckled and continued, “You’ve been looking at me like you want to rip my clothes off. I don’t blame you Y/N, I mean, how can you resist all of this?” He gestured to himself like you had done on the trip up earlier, making you raise your eyebrow in a ‘really?’ stance, thinking he was fucking around as per usual, while also determined not to give him any indication he was right. “You’ve wanted to fuck me since Day 1, and you know what Y/N? That turns me on.” He gripped his bulge as he said this, and your eyes widened, your flirting games had never gone this far, he was being full on serious, he was interested in you as well. “No need to try and be coy anymore, you want me Y/N, and I want you. And I’ll let you have me, as long as you take the first move and show me your grit.” He stood in front of you now “So go ahead” he stretched his arms out, his undone two buttons on his shirt giving you a preview of what you craved and needed “Take your shot, babe.” The last word curved downward, his deep tone making yourself weak at the knees. You didn’t know your feet traveled faster than your brain, but before you could register what was going on, you had crossed the distance and leant up to Sawyer, kissing him deeply, savouring his sweet taste, his tongue flickering around as he mapped your mouth out, wrapping his hands in your hair to gain control, which you gave immediately, him pulling you deeper into him, his facial hair chaffing your chin and jaw line but you didn’t care, the man of your dreams was kissing you, and damn did he know how to kiss. This sweet moment soon ended however as you pushed him into the greenery Sawyer making a noise of shock as he was shoved down, but you didn’t care, you needed to get rid of his clothes. You were on top now as you pulled his shirt off, buttons bursting as you pulled with Sawyer shaking the material off. He then went to your shirt, lifting it up and over your head, throwing it somewhere behind you, you didn’t care where. You got rid of each others pants next, however you didn’t know Sawyer avoided underwear so you were surprised when you saw his big pulsating cock flop out, flushed red and getting harder so you could see the tip leaking a hint of precum. Sawyer utilised your awe to pull down your underwear, your cock now out as well “Yours is as good as mine.” He smirked as he grabbed your cock and stroked. You et out a groan as you got harder in Sawyer’s hand drawing his attention, his eyes lit up “You’re getting hard from my touch Y/N? You’re gonna be a fucking mess when I’m inside you!” His praise came with a hint of a tease, as you now pictured yourself taking his big cock in your ass, but this time it was no longer an idea you masturbated to, it was going to happen today. “But there’s time for that later Y/N, right now I need you to please me like I’ve done so generously for you, so suck my dick.” He gripped his member before taking the back of your head and guiding you onto his dick. ‘Holy Fuck!’ You thought as his length invaded your mouth and down your throat, making you gag. Intending not to die from choking on his cock, you moved back, making sure his cock fit your mouth without difficulty and then using what couldn’t go in as a base for you to stroke as you bobbed your head in a seductive way to grant him the best blow job he’d ever get, man or woman. Up and down, tracing your tongue along the vein of his cock teasingly, you went, eventually glancing up you saw Sawyer with his head thrown back between the strands of grass completely flushed red, groaning in ecstasy, as you sucked him off “Oh yeah Y/N! You know how to suck dick, keep fucking going!” He grunted, thrusting desperately to get more of you and you obliged him. “God this pretty mouth knows how to fucking get me off, fits so good round my dick, I should let you suck my monster cock every damn day, Now that would be something.” Needing to please him further, you got an idea, and from listening to the male survivors complain late at night about how their arousal wouldn’t be met satisfactorily, you knew the dirty Southern man would appreciate your next move. You dragged your lips off his cock in one big slurp, leaving Sawyer panting before realising you’d withdrawn “What?! Y/N what the hell?!, why’d you stop?!” The question lingered in the air for a split second as he glanced up, catching sight of you slipping his balls into your mouth. If Sawyer was flustered by you sucking his cock, then this was another level of pleasure and torment, he threw his head back hitting the ground hard the impact ignored as he cried out in sheer pleasure “FUCK YEAH! Come on Y/N, suck those nuts, fucking suck my balls, get em all in your mouth for me!” His commands came out as a growling demand of pleasure, and you obeyed going deeper, getting them into your mouth and swirling your tongue around them, sucking them deep, tasting Sawyer’s sweat which was utterly intoxicating to you. You kept this up for a while before you were seized by your hair and pulled roughly upwards, you met Sawyer’s mouth in an Earth shattering kiss, Sawyer tasting himself on your mouth. Soon he broke the kiss and threw his luscious hair back “God damn, I taste good.” He drawled out and you chuckled deeply, of course he did. “My my Y/N, that’s some fucking grit! Now” he grabbed you by your sides and flipped you over so now you were on the bottom and he was on the top “I think I said something earlier about letting you have me, and as the Southern Gentleman I am, I’m gonna return the favour, and you don’t have to do nothin right now but take this big cock like you did so well when you sucked it like the good little bitch that you are.” He grabbed onto your right leg and moved it onto his shoulder giving him access to your tight hole, a look of determination was set in Sawyer’s eyes as in one swift movement he gripped onto your side and thrusted into your ass in one swoop, him coming right up to your face as you let out a cry of pain at being stretched “Fuck Y/N, you’re tight as hell!” Sawyer might be vindictive but he wasn’t that much of an asshole, as seeing you were in pain, he waited a moment for you to get used to his length “Tell me when you’re alright Y/N, then I’ll start showing you what I can do.” You spent a moment capturing the sight in front of you, Sawyer with his hair falling down past his face, all primed and somehow looking at you with a sweet look, he genuinely seemed to care, in that moment you realised you had what you wanted and knew what you had to do “Sawyer, I’m ready.” Those simple words caused the sweet look to turn back into his usual cocky demeanour “Hold on tight Pretty Boy, now the magic begins.” Sawyer pulled his dick back the right amount and then pushed back in, a sensation of ecstasy settling in now, you let out a moan which Sawyer grinned at “There’s plenty more where that came from.” He bared down and began to set a rhythm, plowing in and out of your ass, sending spasms of pleasure up and down, as you let it all go, not caring if creatures or humans heard, you needed Sawyer and you were gonna let him know. He of course responded with his own signature grunts and growls as your ass tightened around him with every thrust “Fuck! Damn Y/N, your ass is amazing, you take my dick so well baby boy, I could do this all damn day.” The picture of Sawyer doing nothing but staying buried in you, fucking you for a full 24 hours was exactly what you needed to start taking charge and countering him “You’d do it as well, wouldn’t you Sawyer, no one would miss us from the clearing, or maybe we’d fuck a distance away so they’d know we were alive, but they’d have to hear me moan as you fucked me with your big cock like now!” You moved your hips back to catch Sawyer as he pushed forwards, causing the two of you to moan loudly as lust cascaded down the both of you. Sawyer’s hands traced up and down your torso, eventually he moved one hand to one of your nipples whilst continuing his ministrations. You let out soft cries as he tweaked your nipple, getting it hard and then moving to the next one, repeating his same actions. He came up to your eye line, registering your flushed face as he continued to fuck you, a classic Sawyer look in his eyes and you knew whatever he did was going to be incredible. Sawyer moved down to your nipples and latched his teeth onto one, stimulating the other with his hand, as he arched in a new way, slamming into your prostate so hard, what looked like pinprick stars appeared in your vision, causing you to let out a scream as he struck like a viper “‘Don’t hold back, scream for daddy” He growled out, loving how much he was dominating you and you obliged, crying out louder as he got rougher. He soon moved to the other one, his hand soothing the clamped one from before, whilst continuing his striking pace, the pure pleasure and pain of sex racing through you, overtaking what would have been adrenaline had it been anyone else, but Sawyer gave you nothing but ecstasy, and you wanted more, letting him know as you cried out. He stopped his ministrations and kissed you deep as he went faster and faster “God damn Y/N! You’re so fucking good for me, such a good slut for me, God I think you’re the best fuck I’ve ever had, that make you happy?” You nodded your head, Sawyer seemingly having taken your voice as nothing but moans and cries of passion formed from your mouth. Satisfied with this he continued, but this time you both seemingly knew you were at each other’s breaking points. “S-Sawyer, I-I’m gonna cum!” You barely even got the words out before you came, load upon load being sot onto your chest “Fucking damn Y/N, you shoot real good, want me to nut in your ass?” He looked down at you waiting for ascent, even though you’d went past his usual fucks limits, he still wanted to make sure you were on the same page, almost out of breath from the fuck he was giving you, you used the last effort you had to scream out “YES!” Before losing all the strength from your bones and falling back in a mess of sweat, as Sawyer pounded, his composure lessening by the second “Fuck, Daddy’s gonna cum deep in your ass!” Sawyer drew a ragged breath, mouth dropping open “OH FUCK!” He yelled out as you felt a warmth as he shot his load for what seemed like forever, oh how you wished it was, but soon he pulled out and collapsed next to you. “F-fuck Y/N, you did a damn number on me.” Sawyer breathed out “Same here” you responded, only beginning to get feeling back into you again. Using the strength you had, you moved to Sawyer and rested your head on his torso kissing down it in a similar way he had guided his hand down yours earlier “God damn Y/N, you’re, come here.” You moved up to him as he kissed you deep again, breaking it as you dropped back to the ground, he moved up “When did you first want me?“ He asked “When you were building your shelter shirtless.” You told him “You saw that? Damn it was supposed to be secret!” He exclaimed “I didn’t tell anyone” you assured him, knowing how he coped and how tensions were between him and the Survivors, you understood his motivations and swore since that day to keep it secret “Good, what’s to say tonight you stay with me in there and you can ride me this time, you can get more pleasure than missionary.” ‘Sure … Daddy” you smirked, Sawyer pulling you up into a kiss “Fuck Y/N, you’re fucking perfect, we’re fucking perfect together, we’re gonna have so much fun you & I.” You grinned, you’d both only just begun.”

**Author's Note:**

> So now you’re at the end of the fic & you may have an opinion. Drop it in the comments section & if you wish, leave Kudos. I’ll reply to comments as well, so if you have requests or things you want to ask, you’re free to do so.


End file.
